It's a High School Thing
by I'mNotaCreep
Summary: In which no one loves who they're supposed to. ((High School AU, Derek is in High School, Fem and Boy/Boy slash, ends with Sterek, Erica/Allison, Scisaac, Boyd/Cora, and Jackson/Lydia))


**A/N:**

**AU- No wolves.**

**This might get confusing, so hang in there.**

**Also, longer chapters next time. **

**The POV's will switch each chapter. **

* * *

Allison Argent:

She rubs her hand up and down her arm absentmindedly as Scott rushes through a long, apology laced explanation about just why he can't do the movie (that they've been planning for weeks now) tonight. She sighs and forces herself to smile, "It's okay. I'll just do something with Lydia." She reassures him, causing him to smile.

"You're the best." He kisses her on the cheek and scurries off to join Stiles and Isaac on their way to class. Allison watches him go with a frown, although she feels a bit relieved. She wasn't really excited about the movie, even though she had been when they first started talking about going. She guesses it's because it was so far away then and now it's tomorrow. She doesn't know what she's going to do with the tickets.

Unless Lydia wants to go with her, even though it's not really her kind of movie. She likes The Notebook and Mean girls, not Batman. But maybe she'll take pity on Allison and go, just so she doesn't have to try and get rid of the tickets the night before. If Allison plays her cards right, she might be able to convince Lydia she's upset about the cancellation, instead of feeling freer and freer by the second. In fact, it's hard to keep from smiling as she heads towards her first class of the day, bag slung over her shoulder. Maybe it's the fact that the weekend is approaching, but there's a skip in her step as she walks down the hall.

The hall is emptying fast when she reaches English with Ms. Blake and pulls open the door, smiling apologetically as she hurries to take her seat. Ms. Blake doesn't mention the fact that she's late, though she does give her a look. Allison vows to pay attention today, instead of looking out the window and daydreaming like she usually does. English is easy for her, mostly because she loves the things they read. She's always been a bit of a sucker for Shakespeare. Of course, Scott always teases her about it. He only has room in his head for lacrosse, Stiles, and Isaac.

Allison frowns at the turn in her thoughts and leans her head against her palm, propping her elbow on the desk. Ms. Blake begins the lecture, something about tragedies.

"You need to be taking notes." Ms. Blake pauses to give her class a pointed look and a groan goes up, though there's an instant shuffle for paper and pens. Allison pulls out a clean sheet of paper and a pen, labeling it neatly as Ms. Blake restarts her lecture and the class falls into a hum of scratching pens and mutters. A lot of people repeat things a few times before writing them down, like they're trying to commit them to memory.

**Tragedies**

***Based on human suffering**

***Athenian Tragedy- oldest surviving form of tragedy**

*******Shakespeare (ex. Romeo and Juliet, Othello, etc.)**

***My relationship**

She blinks at what she's written and quickly goes to erase it, pausing with her eraser to the words. It's not the first time she's considered the fact that her relationship with Scott might be going downhill. In fact, she's been considering it more and more often lately, especially now that Scott's been moved to first string. It's like he's suddenly become more interested in lacrosse than in his girlfriend. Although, admittedly, she's become more interested in someone else than him.

Her face flushes at the thought and she quickly begins scribbling down more notes, anchoring herself on the sound of Ms. Blake's voice and the facts she's sharing. It's actually pretty interesting, more so than some of the previous topics they've discussed. Allison finds herself becoming absorbed in the lecture, while the rest of the classes turns lethargic. It's clearly too early in the morning for talk of tragedy.

"Now, we're going to be reading a few tragedies in these next few weeks." Ms. Blake finishes the lecture with a clap of her hands, "And I want you all to be ready for a quiz on tragedies tomorrow." She smiles when they all moan and complain, folding her arms across her chest and quirking a brow, "Or, I could call it a test?" She suggests, which immediately shuts them up. No one wants to have a test tomorrow, because that means they'll have to study.

Around the room people begin packing up, tucking binders back into bags and chatting with their friends. Allison pulls out her phone and checks for a message from Scott, since he usually texts when he gets a chance, but there's nothing. She sighs and shoves her phone back in her bag, too annoyed to text him herself. She shouldn't have expected it, since he hasn't done it for the past two weeks. He's too wrapped up in lacrosse Isaac. Which is a whole other train of thought (and one she doesn't feel like getting into). While she's been busy pining over a certain someone, it seems Scott has grown closer to a certain someone as well.

It's not cheating, but it feels like giving up, and she's not going to go down without a fight.

At least, not until Prom is said and done. It's her first Prom and after hearing Lydia go on and on about her first (and second) Prom, she's eager to experience it for herself. Scott asked her a month ago and she hasn't said anything about it since, but she's going dress shopping with Lydia soon and Scott is saving money for tickets. If he's earning money at all with his new, fuller schedule. Ever since he got promoted to first string he's been devoting a lot more time to practices outside of actual practice. Add in Finstock practices and matches and he barely has any time left for his job at the vet's.

Again, she shakes the thoughts from her mind and focuses on getting to her next class, where she'll be free to interrogate Lydia about her own Prom plans (and Derek). Or, at the very least, they'll be free to complain about their equally as distracted boyfriend's. And, maybe even talk about their current object of affections. Her cheeks heat up at the thought and, once again, she tries to distract herself.

"Allison!" Lydia calls her name as soon as she's through the door and she hurries over, dropping into the desk beside the strawberry blonde and smiling at her, "What happened?" Lydia demands and Allison tilts her head, "Oh, don't give me that. Scott did something; now tell me."

"He can't make it to the movies tonight." Allison decides not to question Lydia's knowledge and merely answers the question, "He said something about lacrosse."

"When is he not talking about lacrosse?" Lydia looks mildly disgusted and Allison smiles cheekily at her.

"When he's not talking about Scott." She answers and Lydia's own grin appears.

"That's right. His not so secret lover." She laughs and Allison can't help but giggle with her. She knows she should be angry that Scott is so attached to Isaac (a boy with his own girlfriend no less) but she just finds it funny that he hasn't told her yet. Of course, she has her own attachment, but it's not like she's going to ever do anything about it. Not while dating Scott and not while unattached. She doesn't have to courage.

"What do you think they do?" Allison whispers and Lydia feigns innocence.

"They play lacrosse, Allison, what did you think they did?"

"I don't know." Allison shrugs, "I thought they maybe..." She trails and bites her lip to keep from laughing, knowing Finstock will kill them if they make too much noise.

"Could they be more obvious?" She rolls her eyes and jabs her pen towards the front, where Cora Hale is sitting, "Speaking of obvious; do you see how she's looking at Boyd?" Allison watches as Cora attempts to keep her eyes towards the front of the classroom, but always manages to end up back on Boyd.

"I think it's cute." Allison defends Cora, "I mean, she's so hard. Don't you think it's nice that she has a girly side?" Allison prods and Lydia shrugs, seemingly unconcerned with Cora's many sides.

"You're only saying that because-"

"Be quiet!" Allison's eyes widen as Lydia speaks, her cheeks flushing, "I don't want anyone to hear!" She hisses when a few people look over at them and Finstock stops writing on the board, waiting for another disturbance. When nothing happens he resumes writing.

"No one's going to hear." Lydia sighs, "Anyway, Boyd doesn't seem interested in her."

"You never know." Allison looks at the tall, dark skinned boy, "He never really looks interested in anything." She comments and Lydia agrees with a laugh, "Do you think he ever talks?"

"He talks to Derek." Lydia reminds her, "Sometimes he talks to Derek too much." She narrows her eyes at the thought and little quirks a brow at her.

"Jealous?"

"Possessive." Lydia corrects her easily, "There's a difference."

"Has Derek bought Prom tickets yet?" Allison changes the subject as Finstock passes out a paper about an upcoming fund raiser for the Drama Club. Lydia doesn't even look at hers before she balls it up and tosses it in the trash can. Allison tucks hers in her binder for future reference, even though she probably won't be participating. She doesn't have anything against the Drama Club; she just doesn't really feel like going to a fair.

"No, but he's been given a deadline." Lydia glowers at her fingernails, "I gave him until the end of this week." She explains while inspecting her hand from all angles, "And he better get it done." Allison can't help but smile at her friend, who notices and smirks along with her, "What? He won't be here to take me next year."

"Has he decided where he's going?" Allison asks. The last time she checked, Derek was frantic but undecided about college. It's one of the sore points in his and Lydia's relationship; Lydia wants him to decide and he can't. Lydia also wants him to have fun his Senior year, while Derek is intent on keeping up his near perfect GPA. Along with their many other problems. Frankly, she forgets the old ones in the wake of the new. It seems like every week Lydia has a new list of bones to pick with her so called "Mr. Right". Not that Allison would ever call her on it (mostly because she's the same way with Scott).

"No." Lydia's face hardens, "He has not."

"You should pick for him." Allison teases, although Lydia looks like she actually agrees with the idea, "You can't, Lydia." She backtracks quickly, "It's not really your place."

"Screw places." Lydia mutters blackly, "I'm done with college and I still have another two years." She sighs dramatically and shakes her head, "Whatever, I'll never understand him. Now, Jackson I'll always understand. There's a guy." She tilts her head, as if considering an imaginary Jackson, "Perfect body, good lacrosse player, always knows what he wants."

"Yeah." Allison agrees, "Stiles." She adds and Lydia glares at her, because it's something of a thorn in her side. No one quite knows how the star lacrosse player and the gangly bench warmer got together. It just is what it is; an anomaly.

"That's a match made in Hell and you know it." Lydia says angrily, "Jackson needs someone with a little..."

"Arrogance?" Allison interjects and earns another cold look.

"I was going to say kick, but arrogance it is." She taps her pencil against the desk and goes back to watching Cora, seemingly done with the conversation. Allison looks down at her empty sheet of notebook paper and quickly scrawls some of what's on the board, not bothering to read over what she's written. Her writing is sloppy and large, but she gets all that she needs down before the bell rings and she's shoving her things back in her bag with Lydia tapping her foot beside her. They have third period (and lunch) together, which is a relief.

"How long do you think until Cora and Isaac break up?" Allison asks casually as they pass by the pair in the hallway. Lydia watches them for a moment, eyes sweeping up and down their bodies, taking in posture and god knows what else.

"A week. They might last until Prom." She purses her lips, "Get Scotty to ask if Isaac's bought the tickets yet." She links arms with Allison as they pass through a particularly think crowd of people. Someone calls Lydia's name, possibly Derek, but she ignores them. Allison doesn't bother to ask why.

"And if he has?"

"Then I'd give them until Prom." Lydia considers for a moment, "She'll dump him, it will be messy, and then he'll run to Scott." More considering, "Cora won't go to Boyd until the next day, mostly because she's proud. And stubborn."

"Scott will dump me...?"

"That night. He'll make excuses and say you can still be friends, but you won't care. You'll go running to- relax, I won't say it!" Lydia throws up her hands, yanking her arm from Allison's in the process, and points a finger at her, "It's not taboo, you know." She says exasperatedly and Allison gives her a pleading look.

"I know, but can we talk about it later?" She begs, "Please?"

"We're going shopping." Lydia tugs her into the classroom, "And you're not going to treat it like some sort of death sentence any longer, got it?"

"Got it." Allison agrees sheepishly.


End file.
